


Accidents Happen

by TommysIdiosyncrasy



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Exhaustion, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence, Mugging, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, all of my fics are self-indulgent, but like a small amount of fluff, unintentional self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommysIdiosyncrasy/pseuds/TommysIdiosyncrasy
Summary: Onodera really can’t take care of himself and when he’s attacked on his way home, Takano takes matters into his own hands





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here, hope you enjoy

It was quite a relief when Onodera Ritsu finally set down the manuscript he'd been editing. 

His eyes were half lidded and had dark bags under them, but he smiled. Wanting to finally get some sleep, he got unsteadily to his feet and limped over to his room. He had slammed his knee into his coffee table after tripping over the trashcan he's moved over to throw away the abundance of notes he'd taken and no longer needed.

The smile on his face disappeared the moment he laid eyes on his clock, though. He rubbed them once to see if he was simply misreading it, but he wasn’t. It was 5:30 in the morning. 

Letting out a groan, he turned and made his way over to his couch. He wanted nothing more than to collapse, but he had to get to work earlier today and there was no point in going to sleep now. He was suddenly full of restless energy. Onodera was so tired, yet he had more energy than he should have. 

Grabbing his coat, he made his way to the elevator. His body felt heavy and slow, but he couldn't imagine sleeping now. His brain was now going into work mode, knowing he'd be there in a few hours. He'd simply go to the store, buy a quick breakfast and walk to take up some time. But, once he got to his local convenience store, his appetite vanished. Instead, he bought some basic things that were running low in his apartment like toothpaste and some deodorant. 

So, a few hours later he was once again in Marukawa Publishing, typing away furiously at his computer. The end of the cycle was swiftly approaching, all of them in full frenzy mode. Onodera was proud to say he had about two thirds of his work done, one more late night should be able to finish up the last of his workload before the deadline. 

Hours blurred together and details became fuzzy as the day continued. He was vaguely aware of the other members of the Emerald team arrive and the coming of going of end-cycle panic. Takano's loud voice was the only thing that seemed to ground Onodera in his work. He found himself drifting from thought to thought often, his usual determination being whittled away from loss of sleep and lack of food. The editor-in-chief's usual orders kept the small male from passing out, the reminder of work staving off his impending burn-out. 

Kisa offered Onodera coffee on multiple occasions to help perk him up, but he refused. Everyone probably just thought it was do to all the stress of the day. Papers flew left and right while confused voices filled the air. The only reason utter chaos hadn't ensued was because of Takano's steely glares and barks of "Get back to work". Once lunch had rolled around, people were quick to escape. 

All except one.

"Ricchan?" Kisa called, thinking maybe his friend hadn't noticed the time. The brunette only hummed in a questioning way, not turning away from his red stained storyboard. "It's lunch time...?" He prompted. Onodera jumped slightly and blinked at the clock, taken by surprise.

"O-oh." He murmured. "Yeah. I-I'll be there soon." Kisa nodded, not totally convinced. 

Onodera didn't join them for lunch and barely flinched when Kisa wailed out complaints as he came back into the office. He griped about deserving more time for a break, but immediately got back to work once he saw the look cast his way from Takano.

So, the day continued to be hectic and progressed at break-neck speed. Onodera ran up and down the corridors to deliver copies and make calls to the printer to negotiate more time. He'd finished everything except for returning his author's final copy to her.

Breath wheezing dangerously, Onodera paid no attention to all the signs his body was sending him. The black spots in his vision and tight stomach were only tiny annoyances to him.

Finally, the sun had long set, the employees of Marukawa filtering out to return to their homes. Onodera was pleasantly surprised that he wouldn't have to stay up quite as late this night to work. He was totally oblivious to the look Takano shot him when he started to shuffle out the door. The man had taken to walking home with his subordinate after work despite Onodera's lack of response to most conversations lately. 

As they were walking towards the front door, Yokozawa intercepted them. He didn't look at or acknowledge Onodera's existence at all, simply focusing on Takano and lightly tried to convice him to go out drinking together.

Onodera's heart sank suddenly, remembering that he'd left behind a few papers on his desk. Cursing lightly, he turned to quickly head back to the elevator. He assumed neither man would notice nor mind.

Tapping his foot rather impatiently, Onodera considered taking the stairs. The last train was leaving soon, and he really didn't want to miss it.

Again.

But he did and was surprised to find tears clouding his vision temporarily. Feeling surprised and slightly irritated at the reaction, he shook himself and rubbed his eyes. He was unaware of his body swaying and the ragged state of his mental health. 

Instead, he just plowed on to try and make it back to his apartment before it got too late. He blinked rapidly as he walked down the sidewalk, the lights of passing cars and buildings seemed rather bright. He squinted and stumbled his way back in the general direction of his bed and fantasized about a hot cup of coffee.

At one point, the ground began to spin beneath him and he had to slump against a brick wall to keep himself from falling over. Onodera took deep, shuttering breaths and willed himself to not throw up. Squeezing his eyes closed, he didn't realize that he'd accidentally wandered into a garbage clogged alleyway. 

"Don't move." A voice murmured close to his ear. His eyes snapped open and adrenaline pumped through his veins, his palms turning clammy. He felt something sharp press into his back. "Very slowly take out your wallet, no funny business." It was man's voice, gruff and soft in his ear. 

He took a long time to process the stranger’s words, his thoughts clouded. Slowly, his hand slipped into his pocket and he withdrew his wallet with trembling fingers. 

“Good.” He murmured as Onodera handed him all of his money and credit cards. The man pulled away ever so slightly, no doubt to make a run for it. Acting on impulse, he whipped around and punched the man across the face. He couldn’t let him have his wallet, that was most of his rent and food money! 

He snarled and swung the knife his hands at Onodera. Letting out a yip, he stumbled back against the wall, the man advancing on him menacingly. Gritting his teeth, he leapt for the man’s wrist and tried to twist the knife from his grip. 

With a shout, they both tumbled onto the dirty ground and Onodera desperately scrambled for the knife. Before he grabbed it though, the man plunged the blade into his unprotected thigh.

Body seizing in surprise agony, Onodera’s jaw fell open in a silent scream. Twisting the handle mercilessly, the man made to swipe Onodera’s phone as well. Bracing himself, he used his good leg to kick the man right in the groin. 

A low groan left his throat and the man stumbled back. Fingers slipping through his own blood, Onodera weakly tried to pull out the pocketknife imbedded in him. 

The man spat and cursed when he had finally removed the blade from his flesh, blood quickly oozing out. Large hands gripped his wrist and bent it backwards harshly, loosening his grip on the weapon. 

The edges of his vision were beginning to go dark and fear woke a primal instinct in Onodera’s core. Clawing and struggling like a mad man, he writhed away from the thief and reached across the dirty ground for the knife handle. A foot pressed down on his wound and an actual scream ripped through his throat, his back arching in agony. 

Finally, he collapsed in a puddle of his own blood, his head was swimming and his stomach churning unpleasantly. 

Grumbling curses and muttering about causing trouble, the pickpocket retrieved his knife and turned to leave Onodera to the rats. 

Finding one final burst of energy, he stuck out his leg and tripped the man. He let out a strangled cry and fell, not able to catch himself because he’d shoved his hands into his pockets. A sharp crack ran through the air, the sound of his skull hitting the pavement, and the man was unconscious. 

Onodera lay there for a moment more, gasping and curling his hands into fists as he willed himself to get up. Scarily enough, his limbs were becoming numb. He clambored to his feet and managed to grab his wallet back from the man. 

He couldn't exactly remember how he did it, but suddenly he was panting in his apartment's elevator and pressing his hands against his wound. 

He just wanted to sleep in his bed.

His head was throbbing and as he limped to his door, his fingers felt too clumsy to fish his keys out of his bag. Wheezing, he rested his head against his door and prayed that the ringing in his ears would subside. Raising his hands to push himself off of the cool wood, his palm accidentally pressed his doorbell. 

He looked at the intercom in morbid fascination, his blood smeared against it. He was about to wipe his hands against his shirt and pull out his keys when the door swung open suddenly. 

"You better have a good excuse for-- _Onodera!" _Takano quickly shot his arms out to catch the smaller male's falling body. "What's wrong with you?" Onodera lifted his head blearily and tried to get his eyes to focus on the other. He opened his mouth to try and reply, but the world was fading to black. "Oi, Onodera! Onodera!"__

____

__

============================

Takano Masamune wasn't expecting the doorbell to ring around midnight. 

For once, he was trying to get a goodnight's rest by retiring early. Despite feeling slightly irked over the fact that Onodera had not gone home at the same time as him, he was definitely not staying awake to try and listen for the man's return. He did wonder why the man was taking so long, it didn't take that long to walk home.

So, when the doorbell rang he immediately knew who it was. Who else was awake at this time of night? With a sigh, he got to his feet and made his way to the front door, expecting to see Onodera's reluctant flush or evading eyes. 

Fear filled his head the moment he got an armful of the unconscious man, Onodera's dirty appearing making him look as if he'd crawled his way there. Scowling, Takano figured the man had finally just passed out from exhaustion. It was hard to miss the bags under his eyes and wavering focus at work. 

He'd been fully prepared to scoop the man up princess-style and take him to his room to clean up when he caught sight of the blood. Freezing in place, his eyes widened fractionally when he saw the dark stain seeping through his jeans. 

Heart beating faster than was probably healthy, Takano picked up the other and quickly moved him to his couch. He didn't care about any stains, only worrying about the large amounts of blood loss. With one hand he snagged a rag that had been laying around and pressed it against where most of the blood seemed to be coming from while dialing 911 with the other, keeping them remarkably steady. 

"Yes, hello. My friend just showed up on my doorstep bleeding heavily, I need an ambulance or _something _." He said the moment they picked up, not wasting any time.__

____

____

"Okay sir, thank you for staying calm. That's one of the best things you can do for your friend right now. Tell me, where is he bleeding from?" The women said in a gentle voice, she obviously knew what she was doing. 

"His thigh." He replied, gently pulling away the blood-soaked rag to check the wound. He cursed. "I think he's been stabbed." He quickly pressed back down, trying to tie it tightly down with one hand. 

"Alright, I'll need your address and we'll send help immediately." Takano absentmindedly replied, the phone balanced between his ear and his shoulder while he successfully tied down the makeshift bandage. "Don't stop putting pressure on his wound, don't remove whatever you're using as well even if it becomes saturated with blood. You might reopen the wound that way." 

"Yes, yes. Please just _hurry _." He snapped back, chest tightening at the almost pasty whiteness on Onodera's face. He was so used to seeing it red from embarrassment or maybe just a healthy flush, the paleness was more frightening than the blood.__

____

____

Snapping his phone shut, he used both hands to hold down on his thigh and prayed.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Takano ran to open it. Two men with a gurney rush through, spotting the man on his couch. He watched anxiously as they loaded his small body onto the stretcher and hurriedly wheeled him into the elevator. 

Keeping his face as blank as possible, Takano followed them without even locking his door. The elevator was crowded, but they couldn't take the stairs. The two men were swiftly checking over Onodera, murmuring softly to each other while inspecting Takano's rough bandaging job. 

Soon, they were putting the brunette in an ambulance and they were all speeding down the streets. 

"Sir, what is this man's name?" One of the EMTs asked. 

"Onodera Ritsu," he replied, not taking his eyes off said man. 

The rest of the trip was spent in silence save for the wailing of the siren. 

It took all of Takano's self-control to not push doctors and nurses aside to follow the group rushing inside. One man stopped him from entering after all of them and instead pointed him to the waiting room, making Takano want to yell and rage. He refrained and quietly sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs, the medical smell of the hospital making him feel sick.

He never thought he'd be sitting here, someone he loved dying nearby. He passed a hand over his tired face, banishing any of thoughts of Onodera dying from his mind. 

One A.M. came and went, the sound of people rushing, coughing, crying and arguing all blending into one jumble that filled the hospital. It was probably louder and busier during the day, the sounds all muted as patients tried to sleep. 

There wasn't much Takano could do except wait and hope for the best. No one looked his way or tried to approach him, all of them having their own reasons for being there. No news was probably best for now, meaning that nothing was going wrong and that Onodera was still alive. Still, Takano had trouble looking at the bright side of things. The image of Onodera's pale body painted in red haunted him and made it impossible to try and fall asleep. 

"Anyone here for Onodera Ritsu?" His head jerked upwards and he saw a nurse standing there with a small smile. Takano stood and quickly walked over to her.

"I am." He murmured, anxious to see the man.

"Well," she said, checking something on a clipboard. "We've contacted his family listed about what happened and that he's going to be fine." A long breath left Takano and he was beyond relieved at the news. "He's still under right now--"

"May I see him?" He interjected. She smiled once and nodded, turning to lead him down a hallway.

The hospital was white, rather empty and a gloomy mood hung over the entire building. The smell of disinfectant was particularly strong among all the scents. 

Probably to cover up the smell of blood.

The nurse pointed at the door that had a card labeled 'Onodera Ritsu' printed neatly on it. Without waiting another moment, he rushed inside.

The room was dark and quiet, the beeping of a heart monitor the only thing to be heard. Takano walked over to the edge of one of the large hospital beds, sitting down in a chair. Onodera looked rather small under the thick sheets, skin still paler than he would have liked. He slipped one large hand over the one laying on top of the bed covers. The monitor keeping track of his heartbeat and the warmth of his skin reassuring Takano that he was alive and would be fine. 

Letting out a big breath, the older man slumped in his seat. He rubbed one of his thumbs against the back of Onodera's hand and was finally able to relax. Onodera would wake up in the morning and he'd be able to take him home once the doctors released him. Leaning down, he gently brushed aside the brunette's bangs and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

The next thing he knew, Takano was jerking awake as he felt something moving against him. He blearily opened his eyes and winced at the crick in his neck. Rubbing the painful spot, his eyes fell onto the hospital bed to see a pair of emerald eyes staring at him. Onodera was awake and slightly pink faced, his hand tugging at Takano's, which was still laying on top it. Chuckling, he simply lifted the other’s hand and kissed it. Onodera's eyes widened, his face turning into a scowl and he turned his red face away.

"Good morning to you too." He murmured. Onodera's only response was to try and pull his hand out of the other's grip again.

"Wh-what happened?" He finally asked when he realized resistance was futile. Frowning slightly, Takano sighed.

"I was hoping you'd tell me." Onodera blinked a few times, thinking. 

"I don't remember much," he said slowly. "I can recall heading home when I got dizzy and had to rest for a moment. Some guy tried to mug me, and I don't remember much afterwards..." 

"Apparently," Takano murmured, barely concealing his anger. "This man stabbed you."  
Onodera blinked and peaked under the covers to see his thigh wrapped with many white bandages and a few needles sneaking under the blankets to his flesh. Swallowing, he brought his head back up sheepishly. 

"That is a lot worse than I thought..." He admitted quietly.

"Worse than you _thought _." Takano repeated, restraining himself from shouting. "What on earth were you thinking happened to land you in the hospital?" Ducking his head farther, Onodera averted his gaze.__

____

____

"That I'd maybe just collapsed." He peeped. 

"You really are a moron." Takano murmured, almost in awe. Clicking his tongue, he shook his head and seemed to subconsciously squeeze Onodera's hand tighter. 

"How long am I going to stay here?" Onodera asked tentatively. “I have the manga dead line..."

"You were stabbed then passed out on my doorstep and just woke up in the hospital, and you want to know about _work? _" Onodera nodded solemnly.__

____

____

Takano let out a long breath, running a hand through his hair. "You will be staying here until the doctors see fit and then you'll be staying with me until further notice." His hazel eyes pinned Onodera in place with a cold look, daring him to oppose.

"No." Onodera said, scowling. "I am perfectly capable of--"

"Of _what? _" Takano snapped. "Starving yourself? Making yourself pass out?" Onodera winced, a hand coming to rest on top his stomach.__

____

____

"How'd you...?" 

"It's as clear as day, especially with how easy it was to carry you bleeding to death through my apartment." He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but the truth was that he was scared. Scared of Onodera hurting himself. The image of him almost dying was burnt into his head and he knew it wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Having the man nearby, breathing and healthy, was more for his reassurance than anything. Takano wasn't about to let the man kill himself. 

"I can rest just _fine _on my own." Onodera grumbled back. "I can stay in my own apartment, thank you very much." He turned to glare at his boss when he froze, his eyes meeting the other's. They were cold and calculating, blank except for the anger simmering on the surface.__

____

____

"I think," Takano said slowly, voice dangerously low. "The doctor would agree with me if I explained your situation. He might even recommend you to some professionals..." Onodera's eyes widened. 

"You wouldn’t." He didn't sound certain. 

Takano just calmly stood and turned to leave. Onodera quickly shot out a hand and gripped his sleeve. "Wait, no! I'll stay with you, just...don't." Takano smirked, easily sitting down and recapturing the other's hand with his own. 

"I'm glad you saw reason." He replied smoothly. The brunette's heart sank as he realized he'd fallen right into the other's trap. 

============================

Three days in the hospital nearly drove Onodera insane. 

He was quite ready to leave the boring and monotonous routine of the hospital well before the end of the first day. Once he'd received confirmation that he'd be able to return to his home, he'd mentally celebrated. Then he remembered. 

Going home meant going to Takano.

Groaning, he pressed his hands into his eyes. He winced, the action causing pinpricks of pain down his wrist. He looked down at his right arm, scowling. Another reason to leave, no more needles.

Onodera had never minded blood or been too upset at the sight of wounds in reality TV shows, but needles were what got him. He wasn't exactly afraid of them, just the concept of having metal in his flesh that push and pulled things from his body. He was relieved when a nurse came to assist him with the removal of all medical appliances. 

He was fine with limping home despite the dirty looks the nurse gave him and was prepared to do so when there was a soft knock on the door. Perched on the edge of the uncomfortable bed, Onodera watch as the nurse opened the door for him. 

Takano stood there in a long coat, hair slightly damp from the recent rain. In one hand he held Onodera's phone and in the other a pair of crutches. He blinked a few times as his boss stepped into his hospital room, the nurse making her way out. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked suspiciously. Takano tilted his head to the side slightly. 

"Returning your phone and picking you up." He said, holding out his navy blue flip phone. 

"P-picking me up?" Onodera stuttered, taking his phone from the other. "Why?" 

"You really think I'm going to let you walk home, in the rain, by yourself?" Takano asked, voice slightly condescending. The next sentence was said much softer though, causing the other to turn red. "I'm not making that mistake again." 

Frowning down at his feet, Onodera didn't reply. He ignored Takano's outstretched hand and hauled himself to his feet. 

Large hands quickly encircled his forearms, holding him steady. "L-let go!" Onodera demanded, scowling to hide his blush. 

"I brought the crutches for a reason." Takano replied in his usual quiet voice. "Unless you'd rather have me carry you?" Onodera growled angrily and shoved the other away. 

"I can _walk _." Takano just shook his head and offered the pair of grey crutches. Huffing, he gripped them and adjusted their height begrudgingly. Feeling silly, he rested his armpit on top of the crutch pad and tried to not let the tips slip out from under him.__

____

____

A warm hand slid against the small of his back, helping him balance. Onodera jerked away, a complaint on the tip of his tongue when he started to fall sideways. A gasp left him, the crutches hitting the ground as Onodera's small frame was suddenly swept upwards.

Breathing rapidly, he clutched at the fabric around Takano's shoulders. He shook his head, trying to calm down his heart. 

"Idiot," Takano murmured in his ear. "Be more careful." 

"Okay." Onodera mumbled, tugging on his jacket. "You can put me down now." Signing, Takano complied.

When they finally were able to make it back to their compartment building, Onodera was seriously starting to regret agreeing to this. 

"Stop whining." Takano said bluntly, holding an arm around his shoulders to let his subordinate lean against him while simultaneously unlocking his apartment door. 

“I’m not whining.” He snapped back, swinging his crutches over the doorway and into the other’s home. He swallowed nervously. 

Yeah, this _really _wasn’t a good idea.__


	2. Chapter 2

Onodera was starting to wish that the man had just finished him off. It would certainly save him from this embarrassment.

He was current laying down on his boss's couch, the same couch he'd almost bled to death on, his left leg propped up under a few pillows and a blanket tucked in around his small frame. Takano had insisted he tucked him in, his touch leaving warm phantom handprints along his sides. Rubbing his nose against the soft blanket mostly to hide the blush on his cheeks, he dimly recognized the warm coffee and cologne smell the dark male carried around him.

If he was being honest with himself, Onodera knew he was being a little ungrateful. Takano had practically saved him life, and then let him into his house happily. Feeling worse, he settled against the pillow under him. The other was in the kitchen making more of coffee he could smell clinging to fabric around him. Feeling silly, he found himself relaxing much more than he probably would back in his own apartment. He was slightly tense from his presence, yes, but he felt like he could sleep and heal, and things would be alright.

Stupid, wasn't it?

He ran a hand down his face, eyelids feeling heavy, and fought the urge to pass out. He wanted that coffee. He had no access to any caffeine in the past few days and he was itching for it. Just when he thought it was a losing battle, he felt a hand land on top his lead and he looked up to lock eyes with Takano. He had an amused smirk on his face and a pair of mugs in his other hand.

"It's alright to sleep," he said, voice rumbling like it usually did. "You can eat or drink later." He pinned the other in place with a hard look. "And you _will_ eat." Fighting to urge to pout, Onodera let his eyes drift close without replying.

He wasn't one for fever dreams, so the odd and muddles images flashing through his subconscious confused him. Restless, he tossed and turned as he recognized the burning of sickness in him. His limbs were too heavy to move, his head felt like it'd been stuffed with cotton. He stayed in this state of sweaty slumber for an unknown amount of time before something cold and slightly damp was pressed to his forehead, easing the burn. Sighing, he was able to sink farther into a deeper sleep.

Gentle fingers caressing his cheeks might have helped as well.

When he woke, yawning and rubbing at his clouded eyes, he immediately stretched his stiff muscles. With a wince, he abruptly stopped and looked down at his bandaged thigh. Huffing, he collapsed back into the blankets. He'd briefly forgotten what'd happened and where he was, the odd dreams disorientating him. He pawed at his chest, something cold rested there and he wanted to dislodge it. He picked up an icepack and squinted at it in confusion.

"You were running a fever." He stiffened, surprised by the sudden voice. He turned to see Takano sitting in a chair a few feet away, a book open in his lap. "It's gone down now, but it might come back." Nodding, throat too dry to speak, he tried to relax once again. Of course, his stomach made its emptiness known with a loud growl. Chuckling, the man rose and ran a hand through Onodera's hair once before stepping into the kitchen.

Flushing with a mixture of displeasure and embarrassment, he tugged the blanket higher up and tried his best not to jostle his hurt leg as he rearranged into a more comfortable position. Grumbling softly to himself, he kinda just laid there as he awaited the other's return. He felt odd sitting there, not working. He was _always_ working or sleeping, never bothering with much else because of his hectic schedule.

Once he was supplied with appropriate food for his still recovering body, he found himself remaining awkwardly quiet as he ate. Takano was just sitting, watching with an unreadable expression. It made him shift around and avoid eye contact.

"What?" He finally snapped. Not answering, he stood and walked over to the brunette to kneel besides him. Shying away from his sudden approach, Onodera gave him a strange look.

"I'm just checking your temperature, quite fussing." He murmured, pressing a large palm against his forehead. Humming softly, he pulled out two small pills and passed them to Onodera. "Take these." he told him, not unkindly but his tone left no room for discussion.

Ladling some broth into his mouth, he hastily took the medication. Finishing the warm soup, he passed the bowl to Takano and laid back down. "I'd like to give you more, but we'll see how you do with just this." Scowling, he swiped at the other's hands which had prodded at his stomach.

"I don't have the stomach flu!" He grit out, face still red.

"No," Takano agreed, turning away to take care of the dirty dish. "You were only _stabbed._ " Wincing, he pulled the blanket to cover most of his face and sulked.

Of course, he thought Onodera's moodiness was funny and teased him about it. Despite this, he had briefly heard just how _upset_ Takano had been about Onodera's accident. Sure, he was attacked and had to crawl home bleeding excessively and yeah, he almost died but the other didn't need to act like it was the most moronic thing he'd ever done.

Accident happen, don't they?

Rolling his eyes at his subordinate, he simply strode over to his blanket-clad body and peeled them away. Wining at the intrusion, Onodera glared up at him with a flushed face. His shoulders were gently gripped, and he was suddenly being propped up. "Wh-what are you doing?" He stuttered as the older male started to sit down behind him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He countered, caging in the brunette with his extremely long legs. Bringing the blanket back up with one hand while the other wrapped securely around Onodera's waist, Takano settled down with the others back pressed firmly to his chest.

Spluttering and blushing, he tried to wiggle away or squirm out of his grasp but was unsuccessful. "N-no, wait-" He insisted but didn't continue. He let out a pained hiss as his injured thigh was jostled.

"Idiot." He could feel Takano's breath fanning over his neck as he calmly rested his chin on his shoulder, Onodera trying to twist around to tell him off. "Stop it. You'll hurt yourself." Feeling chastised, he reluctantly stopped his insistent struggling to slump against his chest. "There you go." His voice dipped lower and he shivered, feeling angry that he was reacting this way but unable to voice his thoughts. Swallowing, he ended up just lying there and wallowed in his own embarrassment. "Is it really that bad?" The other probed after a minute. "Me holding you? Do you honestly not like spending time with me? Having my attention?" He could feel his arms tightening briefly around him before loosening. "Do you truly want me to stop?"

Onodera's emotions were everywhere.

He instantly wanted to snap back and insist that _yes, yes I want you to stop._ He wanted to wrestle away and hobble back into his own apartment. An equally strong part of him wanted to turn and press his face securely into Takano's neck and just breath in, he wanted to lose himself in the embrace and whisper _no, please don't go away._

Torn and confused, he refused to let the accumulating wetness in his eyes turn into anything more. Sucking in a long breath and letting it out shakily, he remained silent for a long time. As if he could sense his turmoil, Takano pounced on his moment of weakness and tilted his chin back to press their lips together.

Squeezing his eyes close, air stuttered in and out of his nose as he just sat there. The two halves of him at war earlier were howling in his ears, demanding he do something. Demanding him to kiss back, to shove him away, to kiss him, to push away, _kisshimgostayRUN-_

He parted his lips and tipped his head to the side, allowing his partner to press closer. Almost not daring to believe it, Takano's hand clutched at the smaller male's shirt and began to kiss him with more fervor. Against his will, a small whimper left Onodera's mouth, causing him to flush a deep red.

After a moment, he released the other's swollen lips and they both opened their eyes. Panting, Onodera felt even more conflicted. To his surprise, Takano didn't smirk at him or tease him over his reaction, he gently smiled at the man and rubbed a thumb across his cheekbone.

"Th-that was...that doesn’t...I-" he started to blurt, but fingers brushed over his lips.

"Sure." Takano murmured, obviously enjoying Onodera's flustered behavior.

He was at a loss, not sure how to salvage the situation. After a moment, he slowly turned back around and rested against Takano's warm body. Let out a small hum, the dark-haired man ran his fingers through Onodera's hair. The sound of his soft breathing and gentle hands finally lulled the brunette into a calm slumber.

============================

The warmth in Takano's chest didn't diminish for one moment as he cradled his reluctant lover closer.

He was happy and more than surprised when the other didn't put up more of a fight. No doubt he would avoid discussion of what happened and pretend the whole thing was due to too many painkillers. Smirking, he leaned back and carefully shifted them both into a more comfortable position. He knew he was supposed to keep Onodera's leg slightly elevated, so he slowly turned the male over, so he was laying on top of him with his injury still resting on the blankets.

Snuffling quietly, the small man in his grasp wiggled closer and gripped the fabric of his shirt in his sleep. Not able to help himself, he brushed his long fingers over the peaceful features of the other's face. It wasn't often he got to just lay and sleep with Onodera, he always appreciated the quiet and comfortable feeling of simply being together. He counted every minute as a victory, the relaxed atmosphere of familiarity was something he craved every time he was alone with the man.

The reassurance that he was _there_ and this wasn't all just some intricate dream, that the man he'd been in love with for years was right in front of him and slowly allowing him back into his life. There was no denying that he was getting closer and closer to his goal, of being with Onodera. He desperately wanted days where they went out together, days they just lazy dozed in bed or simply sharing smiles at work.

Feeling his own eyes become heavy, he drew the blanket tighter around them and slipped away into his own dreams.

============================

The mug in Onodera's hand was shaking slightly, his fingers gripping so tight they were white.

Takano had a book open in his lap, one leg cross over the other and an arm thrown casually over Onodera's shoulders. In the past week, he had taken every chance to initiate some form of contact between them. Hands carding through hair, legs gently lifted into his lap and anything else he could get away with. As the jaded man got better, he was able to get up and move around or get himself to and from the bathroom without Takano hovering over his shoulder.

Bringing the cup up to his lips, he took a small sip and leaned forwards to place it on a coaster. Swallowing, he slowly straightened up. The arm around him never pulled away or tightened, it was just _there._ Back stiff and hands balled into fists on top his knees, he just sat there and listened to the other flip the pages in his book. "Relax." He murmured, sounding more like he was telling him than saying. Scowling, he scooted back and allowed himself to slowly unclench. 

But only so the other would get off his back.

His thigh had gotten much better, he was now able to walk with only a small limp. Pain was now just a dull throb if he moved too quickly. He had proudly proclaimed that he'd be returning to his own apartment the next day when Takano had asked how he was feeling.

The man hadn't replied.

Thinking he had won and the other was just sulking, he had happily eaten the dinner provided for him and went back to the couch to take a restful nap. He had adamantly refused each time Takano had suggested he rest in bed. He wasn't born yesterday. No, he was fine right where he was.

So, there he sat, still having not left and leaning ever so slightly against his boss' shoulder. Morning and come and gone, the man never mentioning what he'd said the night before or anything. Feeling silly, he wondered why he hesitated.

_Oh well,_ Onodera thought as his eyes fluttered shut with a yawn. _I can always leave tomorrow or the day after that..._

Smiling softly, he curled closer to Takano and fell asleep with the reassurance he'd be gone before the weekend ended.

That is, if he could ever get himself out of the spider web that was Takano Masamune's affections. Little did he know, he was already tangled deep. Smirking, Takano just drew the man closer and pressed his lips against his forehead. Yeah, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Not if Takano had anything to say about it.


End file.
